(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a shredder bin, and more particularly to a split shredder bin comprising a frame and an inner bin, wherein tracks at the bottom slide into fillisters located at the bottom of the frame.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Bins underneath shredders of prior art typically contain shredded paper as trash bins. To pour out the shredded paper, it is rather inconvenient that the shredders mounted atop the bins must first be removed. Furthermore, the shredders can then easily crash or be damaged from frequent hauling. To address this problem, a structure with a separate frame for supporting the paper shredder, and a removable inner bin for collecting the shredded paper has been disclosed.
However, although several designs for such bins have been disclosed in the prior art, none have satisfactorily met all of the desired convenience criteria simultaneously. For example, one approach to prevent jamming on reinsertion has disclosed grooves in the bottom surface of the inner bin which ride on matching ridges on the floor of the frame. This type of bin however is subject to binding, and to being dislodged by vibration of the paper shredder. Another design has guide pins at the trailing edge of the bin bottom to prevent movement from vibration; however, this involves an inconvenient closing motion and a wider gap at the top of the bin allowing the escape of dust and debris.
For maximum convenience, an improved inner bin should be easily removable, be free from jamming during reinsertion, be stable under vibration from the paper shredder, and have tight clearances with the frame opening to prevent paper dust and debris from escaping. However, the prior art has not provided all of these advantages simultaneously.